


The Express Train

by Kit2000andAnna



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil (Movieverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Dates, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Confessions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 10:39:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17681879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit2000andAnna/pseuds/Kit2000andAnna
Summary: "You left without listening to me till the end. As always." He sighed heavily. "So, now I won't let you go anywhere. I won't let you disappear from my life ever again, Claire."





	The Express Train

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Hello everyone~ We are back with another story about Cleon :love: This time we want to greet our dear friend Gwendoline-Bones from DeviantArt with her Birthday! Happy Birthday, honey! Wish you all the best and great inspiration for your future works :glomp: You are amazing! :hug:   
> We hope that you will like this little story and it will bring smile on your face!~ =D  
> By the way, this idea came to us when we were listening to a song Mitya Fomin Vostochny Express. The lyrics pushed the right buttons in our minds, not the music video :XD: Anyway, you can watch and listen to it at youtube. 
> 
> So now, read, enjoy and don’t forget to review~

**The Express Train**

 

In the morning Leon called his dear friend and invited her for a dinner at some quiet and pleasant restaurant. He missed her a lot and longed to see her after a long separation.

 

They met in the evening and had a romantic dinner, after which they decided to stay at a hotel for a night, since Claire was drunk and Leon couldn’t let himself let her go in such state. It was Claire and knowing her she would definitely get herself into some trouble. Leon didn’t want anything bad to happen to her. He wanted to take care of her safety. 

 

Almost the moment they crossed the threshold of the bedroom, Claire knocked Leon off his feet down on the bed of their hotel room. She was completely drunk and lost her balance, falling atop of him in the process. Their faces appeared just some inches away from each other. Claire gazed into his eyes with her hazy ones so tenderly and penetratingly, that Leon felt his heart tightened in his chest. After that she bent her head slowly and sealed his ideal warm lips with hers.

 

She kissed him oh so sweetly and insatiably, that Leon memorized that kiss for the rest of his life. He answered her demands obediently, enjoying every second of their intimate affinity. His breath got caught in his throat after that red-headed prankster’s kiss. But suddenly she averted herself away from him and lay on the pillows beside him, falling asleep almost instantly with a goofy smile on her lovely flushed face.

 

Leon couldn’t come to his senses after their first kiss. She had charmed and conquered his heart. He couldn’t forget the feeling of her silky lips, which touched his own so sensually and sharply at the same time. He traced his lips in amazement. Now he found out what secret Claire had been hiding properly from him for all those years. He also understood that he had no strength to fight those strong emotions he had been having for Claire during the whole time. They didn’t have a way back after what they had shared just now.

 

He needed her like the air he breathed, he longed for her in his life.

Leon took out all the hairpins of her luxury hair and loosened it, smoothing it on the pillow. He undressed her carefully with trepidation, leaving her just in her alluring and beautiful underwear. Her body was astoundingly gorgeous. Leon had never met such amazing woman as Claire in his whole life. The young man felt thirsty suddenly due to the hurricane of emotions the girl unintentionally summoned in him. That red-haired prankster was driving him crazy with her innocence and absolute vulnerability she was in right now. Kennedy had to grip all his willpower in a fist to stop from making a reality of his fantasies.

 

He stood up and took off his clothes too only to lie beside her and cover them with a single blanket. His hands encircled around her body protectively yet gently. He buried his face in her luxury long hair and breathed in its unique and fascinating aroma greedily. It was hard to sleep.  He couldn’t get enough of the feeling of warmth and gentleness that she summoned in him just by lying in his embrace. The proximity of their skins and bodies was clouding his mind. But the fatigue had won. Leon left a cherished kiss on her rosy lips and whispered before closing his eyes:

 

“I love you, my sleeping beauty”.

 

In the morning her head felt like leaden ball. Claire didn’t remember the previous night’s events and when she noticed a certain man beside her in one bed, she got really nervous. She squeaked in bewilderment and covered her mouth with her palm immediately. He woke up right away and sent her a captivating smile. Claire was about to jump  out of the bed, but Leon towered over her possessively, not giving her any chance to escape, and rubbed her lower lip sensually with his thumb. He said in a low and penetrating voice, that she had committed something really serious the previous night and now they couldn’t be friends anymore.

 

His words shot her right through the heart. She couldn’t recall what exactly she had done. But it was something that destroyed their longstanding friendship. Claire turned away from him in total despair. The young man took her by the chin emphatically and made her look at him. Their eyes met, but a sudden ringing of Leon’s mobile phone interrupted her bitter thoughts and irritated Leon for interrupting a very serious conversation, but he had no other choice but to answer the call. He left her alone in the bed reluctantly and walked out of the room.

 

Claire felt terrible. She felt bitter, she felt dirty. Her heart was pounding crazily in her chest, while her head was about to explode from pain. The girl dressed up quickly and left the hotel room. She couldn’t bring herself to look in his eyes after everything that happened between them. She understood that she had crossed the forbidden line and shared an intimate night with Leon. A terrible feeling of losing their friendship tightened her heart in her chest painfully. She felt ashamed and decided to leave without telling goodbye.

 

Soon Leon returned to the room. He wanted to tell Claire that they had to be together from now on, since he was sure about her deep love towards him after that fabulous kiss and besides, he was already tired of fighting his secret emotions for her too. He had always thought that she considered him just as a friend. But now his love became mutual. Claire proved it to him without knowing it. She had showed her true feelings she had for him the previous night. They had finally got a chance to be together as a couple in love. But when he entered the room he found no one. Claire had gone without giving him a chance to finish his speech again. It was so in her character!

 

The young man cursed under his breath and put on his clothes hurriedly. He ran out of the building in the busy street to stop the red-headed girl, but he was late. Claire sat in a taxi and drove away. Kennedy memorized the number of that taxi and called his secretary, ordering her to find out where the driver had taken Claire.

 

Young Redfield bought a ticket Washington-New York. She didn’t want to go by plane, that was why she decided to take a train. She needed time to come to her senses and sort out everything before she met Chris. She bought several tickets to have the compartment all to herself.

 

 At the moment she didn’t want to see anyone.

 

The girl didn’t know what to do now. Leon had called her several times, but she refused to pick up her mobile phone stubbornly. She knew that she was a coward by running away from the hotel room and not finishing their conversation. But she was in deep shock and couldn’t answer her actions in sanity. Right now she longed to disappear and the trip by the train helped her to feel a little better after everything that happened to her. Her heart was tearing apart in her chest. Today she had lost the respectfulness in her most dear friend’s eyes. 

 

The girl slowly fell asleep. She didn’t feel well, her head hurt after drinking alcohol the previous evening. The pain-killer pill didn’t help much. She promised herself to never take any alcohol into her mouth from now on.

 

Importunate and familiar scent of cologne had wakened her up. She opened her clouded and sleepy eyes only to see Leon sitting on the same settee and stroking her cheek tenderly.  At first the girl thought that she must be dreaming, since Kennedy couldn’t be there. It was express-train and he couldn’t get on board during its move, could he? But when she heard his deep concentrated voice, she got paralyzed in terror.

 

“It can’t be true! It’s impossible! How did he get on board? It seems that he used some of his agent’s tricks…”

 

“You left without listening to me till the end. As always.” He sighed heavily.

“So, now I won’t let you go anywhere. I won’t let you disappear from my life ever again, Claire.”

 

He said in a confident voice, his expression was telling that he wouldn’t take any excuses from her side. Leon took her by the chin softly and forced her to look at him in the eyes. She gulped nervously. 

 

“After your kiss, I understood that we can’t continue being just friends anymore. We must be together as a couple. We are head over heels in love with each other and it’s an incontestable fact. We have to be together, sweetheart,” he whispered charmingly.

 

Claire recalled that kiss she had given him, opening all her cards and showing him the true sincerity of her forbidden love towards him. The girl wanted to object his words, but Leon didn’t give her any chance to let out a single sound, as he bent closer to her as gracefully as a wild cat and pressed his mouth to her slightly opened lips in a dominant and all-consuming kiss. He didn’t want to hide how much he was captivated by her anymore.

 

She tried to break their ardent kiss desperately. Her hands were pushing his masculine figure away from her body, but he was a very strong opponent. She couldn’t even move him from the spot. Leon deepened their kiss purposely, converting it into more intense and intimate one. All her attempts to break free were defeated by his man’s charm and severe charisma and his caressing hands, that circled around her feminine body and pressed it to his broad chest with gentleness and persistence.

 

They lay on the settee kissing and embracing each other as if being a single whole. He was lying on her, supporting his weight on his half-bent arm. His other hand was stroking her body affectionately yet agitating. They had no power to stop their magical kiss. They were running out of air and when it was impossible to continue, they would break apart for a second to refill their lungs with needed oxygen, but then Leon would conquer her sweet alluring lips with his in an insatiable kiss with new strength.

 

Claire was melting under his loving and skillful attacks. Leon had no will to let go of her. She was just like a special drug to him, the one he got addicted to and couldn’t live without anymore.

 

“You will never run away from me, Claire. You are mine, and only mine. I will never give you to anyone. It’s a special agent’s word,” he whispered in a dangerously husky and sexy voice right into her ear. Leon left her cherry swollen lips in peace for a while and decided to give attention to her seductive creamy neck.

 

“Leon, are you sure?” Claire breathed out constrainedly, when the man started to bite her skin lightly, right where her pulse was pounding desperately. “We have to stop until it’s too late. We are risking to give in to the temptation and begin making love for the second time,” the girl moaned, not having any strength to bear what he was making to her at the moment. He forced her body to burn and shiver from his skillful touches.

 

“No, my love, we have never been that close to each other before. But I promise that we will learn the beauty of intimate affinity very soon. Because it’s already too late. I won’t let go of you. Your kiss awakened a strong and self-absorbing desire to love and possess you. Now I don’t need anyone in this world but you, Claire Redfield. Only you can give the satisfaction to all my needs”.

 

The girl cheered up after hearing the news. They hadn’t crossed the forbidden line yet. She sighed in relief. Claire wanted to be in full comprehension when they would be making love to each other. She wanted to paint everything they would be feeling during those magical moments in her very heart. 

 

Leon looked deeply and intensely into her beautiful eyes and continued:

“You are my woman from now on. And you will be one forever”.

 

Claire just chuckled arrogantly, deciding to tease him a little.

 

“Who said that I belong to you?” she uttered in a false irritation.  

 

“Your lips,” he purred seductively, tracing her lower lip with his thumb.

 

The beauty couldn’t fight his charms any longer. He was the only man who had that power over her.

 

“Then don’t believe me,” she whispered in a languishing tone.

 

“I won’t believe your words anymore, my sweetie,” he said in his famous velvet voice, winking at her playfully. Leon buried his fingers in her long luxury hair, loosening it down her back and shoulders. The sensation tickled his bare skin pleasantly.

 

Claire read in his dark-blue mirrors of soul that he was utterly serious in his decision. Her stomach filled with flying butterflies in anticipation and arouse. She had never thought that something similar could happen to her. The girl decided to entrust her heart to Leon without any doubt and uncertainties, the very same way she had once entrusted him her life back in Raccoon City. And he had never failed her. She had fallen in love with him that night so strongly and desperately, that even the flow of years couldn’t weaken her feelings for him.

 

Leon sensed how Claire’s body relaxed after hearing his sincere words and feeling his loving touches. All the tension had gone away from her body. He smiled at her attractively and landed his lips on her cherry ones again in a slow cherished and promising kiss. She answered him with the same sensual feelings in sheer joy.

 

He acted as a real gentleman when he stood up and started to take off her high-boots of a stockings design from her long slender legs. It was so thrilling and touching at the same time. His hands brushed against her skin admirably. Her legs were covered with thin kapron, and it caused Claire to gulp agitatedly.

 

He didn’t hide his true feelings from her. He was getting total bliss while continuing the process of taking off her boots.  He had very skillful fingers. Claire couldn’t take his caressing touches any longer and let out a quiet moan. Her head was spinning while her heart was fluttering in her chest.

 

Leon was beyond gentle and delicate.    

 

When he finished fulfilling his kind offer, Kennedy took of his boots as well and climbed the settee, taking his seat by Claire’s side. They lay together and he put his hand under her head immediately. He wanted to make her feel as comfortable as it was possible.

 

The whole way till they reached New York, Leon didn’t let his sweet girl out of his loving and strong embrace. They were enjoying the proximity of their bodies and each other’s warmth. They practiced the art of kissing with great pleasure. But also they didn’t forget to make plans for their joint future.

 

At the Redfields’ residence Leon asked Chris to bless his engagement to Claire in a very confident and persuading tone.  Chris was against their relationship and refused to give any blessings, but thanks to Jill, the older Redfield agreed under one condition.

 

“You won’t live together before the wedding, kids,” was his firm order.

 

Leon didn’t complain. He respected Chris’s decision. He put all the efforts to prepare everything for the forthcoming wedding, and a month later Claire became his legal wife, with whom he shared all his days and nights with great bliss. It was true paradise to be her husband.

 

The newlyweds moved to a beautiful and cozy house in Washington in the most picturesque area of the city.

 

Maybe they had a difficult beginning of their relations, but the ending was something worth of waiting.


End file.
